La Historia de Naruto Uzumaki
by alberto2904
Summary: La vida de Naruto Uzumaki, la historia de un gran y poderoso shinobi. Emperejamiento: NarutoxHarem.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **Fecha 10 de Octubre**

El diez de octubre era un día muy especial e importante en la historia del mundo shinobi ya que este día se dio el nacimiento del niño de la profecía, nadie sabía que este niño seria el hijo de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage, el cuarto Hokage de Konohagakure no sato (la villa oculta entre las hojas) y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki. Hoy era el día del nacimiento de su primer hijo. En un lugar a las afueras de la aldea especialmente preparado por si algo llegaba a salir mal con el sello y llegara a quedar libre el gran Kyuubi no Kitsune (zorro demonio de 9 colas) y destruyera la aldea. Un grito de su esposa devolvió a Minato a la realidad y se dio cuenta que estaban llegando al fin del proceso ya que el niño ya estaba empezando a salir lo cual era algo beneficioso ya que así el podría devolver al Kyuubi a su sello tan pronto como esto terminara y así su esposa dejaría de pasar por ese gran dolor y podrían empezar a mimar a su amado hijo.

-Vamos Kushi-chan ya casi estas ahí, dice Minato.

El parto estaba terminando ya que casi se podía ver al niño salir y con ello se acababa la larga noche. Biwako Sarutobi y las enfermeras sabían que un embarazo es doloroso y más si era un niño y un zorro gigante los que trataban de salir de su cuerpo. El niño salió enseguida, eso significaba que la larga noche llego a su fin algo positivo gracias a lo larga que se le estaba haciendo para la anciana esposa del Sandaime Hokage y las enfermeras. Biwako acunaba al bebe mientras que ambos padres se relajaban en especial la cansada madre, fue en ese momento que Minato se disponía a volver a sellar al Biju, sin saberlo estos fueron los últimos momentos de Biwako Sarutobi.

Mientras Minato se concentraba en la labor para volver a sellar al Biju, de pronto una vos desconocida para Minato y Kushina se escucho en la sala.

-Aléjese de la jinchuriki Yondaime, dice el enmascarado.

-Ok solo cálmate dice Minato asustado, la preocupación es evidente en sus ojos.

-Habla por ti, Yondaime, yo estoy perfectamente calmado dice el hombre enmascarado mientras lanza a Naruto por el aire, preparado para apuñalarlo con un kunai. De repente Minato envuelto en un destello amarillo tomo a Naruto mientras el enmascarado se dirigía hacia Kushina.

Un zumbido se escuchó mientras Minato se percato de los sellos explosivos colocados en la manta que envolvía a Naruto. Rápidamente Minato removió la manta y se dirigió a su casa de seguridad.

 **## Casa de seguridad de Minato – a las afuera de Konoha ##**

Una explosión ocurrió y Minato fue empujado con su hijo en brazos.

-Ese hombre no es un shinobi ordinario dice Minato preguntándose quién es el enmascarado logro separarlo de Kushina.

Teletrasportándose al Compuesto Uzumaki, Minato puso a su hijo en la cama y le susurro voy a salvar a tu madre, volveré.

 **## A las afuera de Konoha##**

El enmascarado se aproximo a Kushina, se teleporto afuera de la casa y realizo los sellos de mano para romper el sello y liberar al Kyuubi. Lo que a continuación sucedió fue el momento uno de los momentos más dolorosos en la vida de Kushina, ya que de su estomago empezó a salir una masa de chakra que tomaba la forma de una bola y luego sucedió el resurgir del: Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 **-** **Soy libre,** diceelKyuubi.

-Yo no lo creo dice el enmascarado.

Con un vistazo el hombre enmascarado atrapo al Kyuubi bajo su control, en los ojos del Kyuubi antes con una pupila vertical roja, ahora son rojos con tomoes negros: el **Sharingan** brillando en todo su poder.

Espera dice una muy débil Kushina dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.

-Increíble. El clan Uzumaki simplemente es increíble. Ni siquiera con extraer al Kyuubi de ti, es suficiente para matarte dice Tobi mientras le ordenaba al Kyuubi que matara a su anterior contenedor.

Mientras el Kyuubi se disponía a aplastar a Kushina se ve un destello amarillo. Postrado en un árbol no muy lejos se ve a Minato con Kushina en sus brazos, cargándola al estilo nupcial.

-De verdad que Minato Namikaze se merece el titulo de Kirio Senko (Destello Amarillo de Konoha) dijo Tobi teletrasportándose al borde de la aldea.

Tobi llego a Konoha y realizo los sellos de mano para realizar el jutsu de invocación, eso de por sí solo no era algo únicamente malo, si no fuera porque acaba de invocar al gran Kyuubi No Kitsune. Cuando el inmenso zorro apareció de la nada, hizo lo que tenía que hacer para hacer notar su presencia y disparo un rugido sónico con el objetivo de causar el caos algo que no se hace de rogar, cuando resulta que de un ataque se levantaron grandes cantidades de tierra y se llevo por delante todo desde negocios hasta personas que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar lo cual provoco caos y destrucción, gritos de desesperación y llantos de niños y niñas pidiendo por sus padres y madres.

Fue justamente en ese momento que el Sandaime y muchos shinobis aparecieron para crear una línea defensiva y tratar de entorpecer al animal lo más que puedan. El propio Sandaime estaba atacando al ser con todo lo que tenía, pero el Sandaime tenía un no muy positivo pensamiento, ya que si el Kyuubi estaba allí, significaba que Minato había fallado y de ello podía suponer la muerte de todos los que allí estaban.

Sin que nadie lo viera él tenía lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos y pensando en su difunta esposa y lo mucho que la extrañaría. Rápidamente salió de ese pensamiento y se concentro en el Biju para asegurarse que no hiciera más daño y no llegara donde vive su nieto y más niños indefensos. Él no iba a permitirse perder a una generación que tenía muchas posibilidades de disfrutar la paz venidera.

 **## En un claro cerca de Konoha##**

Tobi estaba disfrutando de la destrucción que estaba causando el Kyuubi en Konoha, ya que una parte de él ansia destruir Konoha como una venganza por las acciones del pueblo, un pueblo que traiciona a los suyos ante el más mínimo de los problemas, sin intentar solucionarlos. Ellos eran amantes de una falsa paz y unos hipócritas que alaban el trabajo en equipo pero destacan más a los "prodigios" mientras que los que trabajan duro, lo dejan por su cuenta. Fue así como el Yondaime se lo encontró cuando llego al claro.

-Yondaime-sama has ¿venido a disfrutar de las vistas? Pregunta Tobi.

-He venido a detenerte y detener al Kyuubi, responde Minato.

Una nueva batalla se alza en la que el enmascarado ataco intentando adsorber al Yondaime. Minato saco su tri-kunai y lo lanzo al enmascarado para ver sorprendido como el arma pasaba a través del enmascarado y lo dejaba sin habla, en ese momento Tobi aprovecho para tratar de tocarlo y absorberlo para evitar que se entrometiera en su plan. Sin embargo conforme el tri-kunai se alejo del enmascarado Minato se transporto al tri-kunai alejándose del enmascarado y evitando su palma mortal.

Minato analizando la información obtenida, tuvo que admitir que es un jutsu espacio/tiempo que da miedo, mucho más avanzado que el de él. Hacia a su usuario intangible e intocable pero para poder atacar se necesitaba volverse solido. Así que él logro una teoría para poder vencerlo, obligarlo a retirarse y quitarle el control del Kyuubi, para evitar que cause más daño. Con eso en mente Minato se lanzo al ataque, volvió a lanzar el tri-kunai mientras el enmascarado dejo que lo atravesara y se acercaba a Minato quien ya tenía un **Rasengan** preparado para golpearlo y el enmascarado extendía su brazo para absorberlo… y fallo, porque cuando estaba por tocarlo Minato se transporto al tri-kunai y lo golpeo en la espalda con el **Rasengan**.

 **-Hiraishin nivel 2: Rasengan,** dice Minato.

El impacto dejo inmovilizado al enmascarado y Minato aprovecho para colocarle un sello que le quito el control sobre el Kyuubi, además de permitirle al Biju ir poco a poco recuperando la conciencia. Sin embargo el enmascarado desapareció no sin antes lanzar su amenaza de que volvería y se encargaría de controlar una vez más al Kyuubi. Solo por eso Minato sintió miedo, ya que sabía que no podía dejar libre al Biju.

Así que se enfoco en el Kyuubi el cual estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar los ataques e irse, como su instinto se lo decía, pero debido a los constantes ataques no tubo de otra que prepararse para lanzar una Bijudama. Cualquiera podía ver la energía yin y yang que el Biju estaba combinando para ese ataque que de tocar el pueblo lo desaparecería de la tierra.

Por suerte Minato apareció y usó una barrera espacio/tiempo para asegurarse que el ataque no llegara a Konoha. La barrera cumplió su función y envió el ataque a un lugar donde no habría muertos ni heridos. Con esto hecho Minato se disponía a realizar su último jutsu en su arsenal para poder sellar al Biju y salvar al pueblo pero pagando un alto precio.

 **-Kuchiyose no jutsu: Gamabunta,** diceMinato.

Gamabunta es el jefe de convocatoria de los sapos, pese a no ser tan fuerte como un Biju, si es lo suficientemente capaz de mantenerlo inmovilizado dándole una oportunidad a Minato de llevárselo a otro lugar. Momentos antes de que se fuera Minato se despidió del jefe sapo ya que sabía que esta sería la última vez que lo vería. Apareció cerca de su casa de seguridad y enseguida un clon apareció llevando al pequeño bebe, justamente cuando el Kyuubi estaba otra vez empezando a moverse después de sufrir su pérdida de ubicación unas cadenas de chakra lo sujetaron fuertemente al suelo. Kushina Uzumaki había vuelto aunque parecía más muerta que viva y era obvio que no sobreviviría la noche, sin embargo había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para venir aquí y era obvio para que.

-Rápido Minato-kun ayúdame a sellarlo dentro de mí, cuando yo muera él se desvanecerá y por lo menos durante otros nueve años y ello significa que no podrá hacerle daño a nuestro hijo, dice Kushina.

Era obvio, que el plan de Kushina era sacrificarse y llevarse con ella al enorme Biju, sin embargo Minato recordó la amenaza del enmascarado y esperando una oportunidad para volver a apoderarse del Kyuubi y el no podía permitir que eso pasara, solo tenía una opción y le parte el corazón lo que eso implica en todos los niveles.

-Kushi-chan no podemos hacer eso, si lo sellamos en ti, en nueve años estará libre otra vez y eso es algo que no podemos permitirnos ya que ese hombre podría usarlo de nuevo y esta vez no habrá nadie para detenerlo por favor Kushi-chan compréndelo dice Minato.

-Pero lo odiaran, lo trataran como basura y lo que es peor estará solo y sin nadie. Minato-kun si hacemos eso sabes que estamos condenado el infierno en la vida de nuestro hijo. Por favor reconsidéralo dice Kushina.

-Kushi-chan ¿No crees que lo he pensado ya? Si sé que es posible que padezca todo eso, pero es eso ó morir ya que ¿y si ese hombre vuelve una vez más dentro de nueve años? ¿Y si sigue viniendo mientras tenga al Biju bajo su control? No podemos permitirlo ya que eso significa que nuestro hijo siempre estuviera siempre en peligro, dice Minato.

-Además con el sellado en su interior al menos sabremos que Naruto estará a salvo de ese enemigo dice Minato.

La pobre Kushina está desolada porque sea lo que sea no veía más que un destino cruel y oscuro. Ella hiciera lo que hiciera está condenando a su hijo a una vida oscura.

-Está bien Minato-kun acabemos con esta horrible pesadilla y despidámonos de nuestro hijo dice Kushina.

Con eso, el sellado procedió. Minato Namikaze convoco a la diosa Shinigami y con ella sello al Kyuubi completamente en Naruto pero mientras el Kyuubi se convirtió en una masa de chakra de forma circular lo mismo paso con Kushina, Minato al ver esto se sorprendió y hablo con la Diosa.

-Qué haces? Pregunta Minato.

-Los voy a Sellar a ustedes dos juntos con el Kyuubi dentro de su Hijo, el tendrá una vida dura, dice la Diosa, mientras Minato se desvanece.

Y así la diosa Shinigami termino el sellado. Pero si se hubiera fijado, hubiera visto la mirada de pesar en el rostro del Gigantesco Zorro. Nadie sabrá los efectos que este día tendrá en la historia del mundo ninja y en la vida de Naruto.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Salto de tiempo: 6 años después del ataque del Kyuubi**

El sol apenas se había puesto y estaba comenzando a anochecer, las luces del pueblo estaban siendo prendidas y aun podemos ver a mucha gente moviéndose por la aldea realizando sus actividades. A diferencia de muchas otras aldeas y aunque Konoha era la más poderosa de ellas en las Naciones elementales no parecía ser tan militarista o fría. Muchas personas al ver Konoha dirían que no era una aldea shinobi, aunque si se fijaban en la montaña que rodea la parte norte de la aldea era un claro indicativo de lo que era. En ella están grabadas las caras de los más poderosos shinobis que jamás vivieron ó eso se creía pero desconocido para muchos un niño cambiaria eso.

Era el 10 de Octubre, la aldea estaba cubierta en decoraciones ya que celebraban un año más desde que el Yondaime Hokage derroto al Kyuubi no Kitsune que ataco hace 6 años. Todos en la aldea estaban felices por ser tiempos de paz, aunque todos parecían felices, un niño en particular estaba muy triste y solo.

Naruto Uzumaki era un huérfano del ataque del Kyuubi (eso creía él), media alrededor de 120cm y tenía el cabello rubio y puntiagudo, los ojos mas azules que nadie hubiera tenido y en cada mejilla tres marcas que parecían ser bigotes, una marca de nacimiento.

A pesar de ser lo que uno describiría como un niño normal, Naruto era odiado y despreciado por la mayoría de la aldea, lo trataban como el mayor paria y el mayor problema del joven era que sufría de ostracismo ya que todo el pueblo trataba de aislarlo sin darle un segundo de piedad. Lo expulsaron del orfanato a la edad de 4 años y vivió en la calle por alrededor de un mes hasta que un Anbu (Neko/Yugao) que estaba encargada de cuidar del niño lo encontró y lo llevo con el Sandaime que cada dos semanas le da un estipendio por ser huérfano y además le consiguió un pequeño apartamento en el que vivir y refugiarse. Naruto está feliz por su apartamento y la ayuda dada por el Hokage.

 **-Flash Back-**

Días después del incidente del Kyuubi, se estaba celebrando una reunión en la cual el Sandaime acababa de ser reinstaurado como Hokage, había visto muchas bajas ya que una tercera parte del pueblo había sido dañado, por supuesto las reparaciones y los actos fúnebres ya estaban en marcha. Sin embargo aun faltaba discutir varios puntos y para eso estaban aquí.

-Bueno concejal Shimura usted llamo a esta reunión así que exponga su caso, para que podamos saber que quieres saber acerca del ataque dice Hiruzen.

-Bien como todos sabemos en Biju fue derrotado por el Yondaime y Kushina Uzumaki a costa de sus vidas. Sin embargo no sabemos dónde está dicho ser ahora y crea que necesitamos saber esa información para que el pueblo y nosotros podamos estar más preparados dice Danzo Shimura.

Es obvio para Hiruzen que quería saber dónde estaba el jinchuriki, pero era más obvias la intención de Danzo, él quería llevarse a su raíz al niño para creer el arma definitiva de Konoha, pero Hiruzen no va a permitir eso.

-Por favor Danzo, todos sabemos cuál es tu intención, lo único que quieres es que te de al jinchuriki para que lo entrenes en tu raíz y crear el arma de Konoha y eso no lo voy a permitir dice Hiruzen.

-Pero sin tanto quieren saber el Biju fue sellado en un niño ó más bien en este niño dice Hiruzen.

Entonces Hiruzen dejo a todos ver al pequeño bebe, que ha estado cuidando todos estos días y la reacción fue inmediata ya que los gritos de la parte civil pidiendo que maten al niño no se hicieron esperar, las miradas calculadoras de Danzo y Fugaku, junto con la indiferencia de la mayoría de los clanes a excepción del clan Inuzuka lo que predijo la vida que desde ese momento tendría el niño: una vida solitaria y sin nada, aunque Tsume Inuzuka se asegurará de que su hija este con él, por más que el Hokage le tenga aprecio pues la carga que lleva es muy grande, el no puedo obligar a que quieran al niño.

-Silencio, Minato se sacrifico a sí mismo para sellar a ese ser dentro de este niño, es una falta de respeto lo que quieren hacer con él. Además este niño es el legado de Minato, este es el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, su Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, pero para protegerlo de los enemigos de su padre, llevara el apellido de su madre. Ahora está prohibido hablar acerca de esto y de ahora en adelante una ley de clase S penal con la muerte se impone. Nadie debe hablar acerca de Naruto ser un Jinchuriki, dice Hiruzen.

-Hokage-sama le diré a Hana que se la pase con Naruto una vez que crezca, le explicaré todo incluso le diré la carga del niño, estoy segura que no lo dejará solo, dice Tsume.

-Está bien Tsume, Naruto necesitara todo el apoyo que podamos darle, dice Hiruzen.

 **-Fin de Flash Back-**

Por supuesto fue salir de la reunión y los civiles y los clanes que no aceptan al niño dijeron a todo el mundo, con eso su estado ya fue declarado, si bien no podían decirle a los niños si podían mantenerlos alejados y con ello marginar al niño, pero con Tsume las cosas fueron tal cual ella le dijo al Hokage, al momento de contarle a Hana todo sobre Naruto, ella dijo y prometió que siempre estará con él y no lo dejara solo. Hizuren Sarutobi se esfuerza para hacer cumplir la ley, aunque tenga mucho trabajo, incluso dispuso a un escuadrón Anbu para que cuiden del niño y de Hana en el momento que se reúnan.

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando Naruto caminaba por la aldea en dirección a su restaurante favorito, Ichiraku's ramen, algo le decía que debía apresurarse pero fue muy tarde ya que fue rodeado por varios aldeanos y unos shinobis de rango chunin.

-Hoy será el día que terminaremos lo que el Yondaime comenzó matándote demonio, dice algún aldeano.

-De que hablan? ¿Por qué quieren matarme si yo no les he hecho nada? Decía el rubio con miedo casi al punto de llorar.

-Cállate demonio hoy pagaras por todas las muertes que causaste, dice esta vez un shinobi.

Golpeándolo en la cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas, el rubio rápidamente se paro y empezó a correr.

-Vuelve aquí demonio, grita otro aldeano.

Lo persiguieron hasta un callejón donde lo golpearon hasta dejarlo gravemente herido y lo tiraron al bosque de la muerte para que no se dieran cuenta y uno de los animales del bosque se lo comiera. Ya era muy tarde y nadie se dio cuenta del chakra rojo que envolvió al rubio sanando sus heridas poco a poco.

 **-Mente de Naruto-**

En su subconsciente Naruto despertó pero ahora se encuentra en unas alcantarillas, comenzó a caminar en ese laberinto de conductos por un buen rato, buscando como salir de ahí hasta que escucho una voz que lo llama. Decidió seguir esa voz tal vez esa persona podría decirle como salir de ahí.

Mientras caminaba llego a una sala inmensa con unas rejas gigantes con un papel en el centro con el Kanji para "sello", comenzó a acercarse pero cuando está a unos dos metros de una de las rejas pudo observar que dentro de estas se encuentra un enorme Zorro y dos personas, la primera un hombre de pelo amarillo y ojos azules con una capa blanca con llamas rojas al final y en el centro el Kanji para Yondaime Hokage a su lado una chica pelirroja de hermosos ojos violetas.

-Eto hola, dice el rubio llamando la atención de los dos adultos y del Zorro.

 **-"Hola** **eres** **un** **contenedor** **muy** **interesante** **Naruto",** dice el Zorro.

-Como sabes mi nombre? Podemos ser amigos? Pregunta el pequeño rubio.

-Él es el Zorro de 9 colas Naruto, yo lo selle en ti, pero algo sucedió y tu madre y yo terminamos sellados dentro de ti junto con el Kyuubi, por eso el sabe tu nombre, dice Minato.

 **-"Sí,** **sí** **podemos** **ser** **amigos",** responde el Zorro.

-Madre? Pero si yo soy huérfano, responde Naruto triste.

-Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, yo era el cuarto Hokage de Konoha y soy tu padre, no eres huérfano, dice Minato.

-Mi nombre es Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki y soy tu madre, dice la pelirroja abrazando a Naruto quien está parado sin moverse.

Kushina al ver que no se mueve, lo ve a la cara y ve las lagrimas que salen de sus ojos.

-Sochi que pasa, porque lloras Dattebane? Pregunta Kushina preocupada al verlo llorar.

-Estoy feliz de encontrarme con mi familia, aunque me hubiera gustado que jiji me dijera, pero el tendrá sus razones para no decirme, además ahora que me fijo en mi Tou-san, soy un copia exacta de él, con la diferencia de las marcas en mi mejilla, y según jiji me parezco a mi Kaa-san en la personalidad dice Naruto abrazando a su madre.

-Naruto, el Sandaime Hokage no te dijo porque es muy peligroso para ti, que se sepa tu herencia, yo tengo muchos enemigos, que te hubieran lastimado si se enteraban que tuve un hijo, explica Minato.

-Pero cambiando de tema, aun no me has dicho tu nombre, porque Kyuubi me imagino que solo un titulo dijo el rubio señalando al zorro.

 **-"Cierto mi nombre es Kurama, Kyuubi es solo un titulo",** dice el Kitsune.

-Sochi dime quieres ser ninja? Pregunta Kushina.

-Si Kaa-san quiero ser ninja para proteger a mis personas preciosas y a mí, responde Naruto.

-Perfecto Sochi, nosotros te entrenaremos, dice Minato.

 **-"Yo** **tambien** **te** **entrenaré** **Naruto",** dice Kurama.

-Serás un muy poderoso ninja una vez terminemos el entrenamiento, dice Kushina.

-Naruto serás un prodigio como pocos, dice Minato.

 **-"Tus padres tienen razón Naruto, además te enseñare a dominar mis poderes",** dice Kurama.

-Por cierto Naruto, si no me equivoco estarás en la academia ninja, dice Minato.

-jiji me dijo que me va a inscribir en la academia, dice Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto te recomiendo que lo que te enseñemos lo mantengas en secreto, solo puedes contarle a ciertas personas que sean de confianza, de resto no puedes decirle a nadie, pero si quieres dile a Sarutobi, dice Kushina.

-Hai Kaa-san, dice Naruto.

 **-"Naruto escucha mis acciones te han costado caras así que estoy en deuda contigo, por eso voy a darte un regalo. Con este regalo serás imparable e inmejorable, los limites serán los que tú te pongas, así que no me decepciones, ni a tus padres",** dice el Zorro.

Después de que el zorro dijera esas palabras el chakra azul de Naruto y el rojo del Kyuubi se entrelazaron y mezclaron para dar a un chakra Morado. Si bien el chakra se siente poderoso carece de la malicia del biju y de la debilidad del humano.

 **-Afuera de la mente de Naruto-**

El chakra Morado Oscuro consumió el cuerpo de Naruto. Si alguien estuviera cerca del lugar habría podido apreciar la capa de chakra que lo cubrió entero.


	3. Formación

**Capitulo** **2**

 **Formación**

Los últimos 7 años han sido muy emocionantes e interesantes para Naruto, después del primer día en la academia comprendió que aquellos maestros nunca le enseñaran algo de valor para ayudarle en su formación y carrera ninja. Aunque eso no lo detuvo, el sabe que tiene tres instructores que le ayudaran a desarrollar todo su potencial y su talento natural en las artes ninja.

 **-Flash Back-**

-Kurama, Tou-san, Kaa-san están seguros de que los profesores me están mintiendo, sobre enseñarme a ser un shinobi? Pregunto Naruto.

-Así es Sochi, dicen Minato y Kushina al mismo tiempo.

 **-"El odio que los aldeanos, la mayoría de los clanes ninja a excepción del clan Inuzuka y algunos ninjas me tienen a mí, les hace pensar que mientras más débil crezcas mejor, además de hacerte daño pensando que me lastiman a mí, les hace actuar como has visto",** diceKurama.

-Pero no te preocupes Sochi, que nos tienes a nosotros tres para formarte, dice Kushina.

 **-"Naruto con el tiempo aprenderás a sentir y leer las emociones de las personas, además recuerda** **debemos ponernos en marcha, conozco un lugar al que podemos ir, una vez llegues allí, los tres podremos discutir tu entrenamiento para los próximos años y tengas la habilidad y capacidad para defenderte",** diceKurama,mientrasKushinayMinatoasienten.

Naruto asintió y siguió las indicaciones de Kurama, para llegar al lugar especificado por el Kitsune. El no tenía ni la más remota idea de porque él quiere ir a ese lugar sea cual sea, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que él ha hecho por el, decidió ir sin decir nada.

Media hora después llegaron, Naruto estaba mirando el lugar, ya que este lugar estaba protegido por sellos Uzumaki y él se sentía atraído, por el sello, el cual es una potente barrera que impedía entrar a cualquiera que no sea de sangre Uzumaki o que su firma de chakra no haya sido agregada al sello.

Naruto observo el lugar fascinado por lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, este lugar tenía un estudio para **Fuinjutsu** , una forja para armas, una biblioteca que albergaba todo el conocimiento adquirido por su padre Minato Namikaze y su madre Kushina Uzumaki y un despacho con cama y cuarto de baño. Ese era el lugar de trabajo privado de su padre, en una de las gavetas del despacho Naruto encontró una Foto de sus padres.

-(Esa foto, no las tomamos cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti sochi, por cierto yo era la princesa de Uzu no kuni (País del Remolino) y una de las kunoichis más poderosas del mundo y una de las pocas capaz de pelear por el puesto de Kage), dice Kushina.

-(En eso tu madre tiene razón, y como sabes yo era el cuarto Hokage de la aldea), dice Minato.

 **-(Naruto por qué no te miras al espejo? A lo mejor te gusta lo que ves),** diceKurama.

Con esas palabras dichas Naruto se acerco a un espejo para poder apreciar los cambios que sufrió físicamente y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Si bien su rostro seguía igual, él había crecido un poco y ahora su pelo aunque sigue de punta ahora es de color rojo carmesí, además es tan largo que le llega a la nuca y tiene un par de explosiones que le cubren la cara que lo hace más parecido a su padre y sus ojos cambiaron del color azul como los de su padre, al color violeta como los de su madre.

Kurama, Minato y Kushina estaban satisfechos ya que los cambios provocados por Kurama tenían un único objetivo. Naruto es un ser humano, pero todo ser humano tiene un gran potencial latente en su genética y hay ocasiones en las que puede ser despertado como por ejemplo los que poseen un Keke Genkai, ya que ellos usan su material genético para destacar en unos aspectos, pero Naruto tiene mucho más. Ya que al ser un Uzumaki, se podía encontrar que dentro del clan Uzumaki destacaban los de las base Yin que estaban más especializados en la formación de cadenas con su chakra ó convertirse en sensores y estaban los de base Yang que contaban con una increíble capacidad de regeneración y chakra curativo. Sin embargo Naruto es especial, ya que el contiene los dos tipos de chakra Uzumaki por lo tanto tiene la capacidad de crear cadenas irrompibles con su chakra, ser un sensor y cuenta con la capacidad regenerativa y el chakra curativo, por esa razón al Kurama combinar su chakra con el de Naruto su chakra se volvió tan poderoso y denso. En pocas palabras el niño es un verdadero Biju sin cola y con el tiempo será el más poderoso de los shinobis.

-(Te gusta?) Preguntaron Kurama, Kushina y Minato.

-Me encanta, no sé porque pero verme así…es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba jejeje dice Naruto.

- **Eso** **apenas** **es** **el** **exterior,** **ya** **te** **cuento** **el** **interior,** dice Kurama, mientras Minato y Kushina sonríen por lo feliz que está su hijo.

Y con ello Kurama procedió a contarle todo de sus nuevas habilidades y las infinitas capacidades que estás le dan. Un cuerpo que se regenera de cualquier herida, unas **cadenas** irrompibles que pueden detener a un ser de tanto poder como un Biju, una capacidad sensorial que le da la posibilidad de pelear a ciegas.

-(Bueno Sochi ahora más que nunca puedo decir, que serás el ninja más poderoso), dice Kushina.

-(Tu madre tiene razón Naruto), dice Minato.

 **-(Naruto te enseñare un jutsu que por tus altas reservas de chakra, que seguirán creciendo es perfecta para ti, el jutsu se llama Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, es una técnica más fuerte que la técnica Bunshin de la academia, te voy a mostrar los sellos para que puedas realizar el jutsu, pero sé que será fácil),** diceKuramamientrasNarutoasienteyvelossellosdemanosnecesariosparaeljutsu **.**

- **Kage** **Bunshin** **no** **Jutsu** , dice Naruto realizando los sellos de mano y en una nube de humo aparecieron 50 clones de Naruto, dejando sin aliento a Kurama, Minato y Kushina.

-(Bien hecho Sochi, pero el beneficio del clon de sombra es que al ser clones creados a base de tu chakra una vez que se disipan los recuerdos de los clones vuelven a ti, es decir lo que los clones aprendan tu lo aprendes), dice Kushina.

-(Tu madre tiene razón, pero lo malo es que las cosas físicas tendrás que hacerlas tu, porque los clones de sombra no tienen memoria muscular), dice Minato.

-(Entiendo, pero entonces que hago con los clones?) Pregunta Naruto.

-(Divídelos en 5 grupos de 10, manda al primer grupo mándalo a leer sobre los ejercicios de control de chakra, al 2 que lea el libro de **Ninjutsu** , el tercero que lea el libro de **Fuinjutsu** , al cuarto que lea sobre la forja de armas y el último sobre historia de la aldea), dice Minato aun sorprendido.

 **-(Y tu saldrás al campo de entrenamiento Naruto),** diceKurama.

-(Hai), dice Naruto y realiza lo pedido por su padre y Kurama.

Naruto salió al campo de entrenamiento, de la nada apareció una luz que lo segó, pronto la luz se disipo revelando a varias entidades que irradian un aura divina, cuando toda la luz se esfumo al frente de Naruto están 6 personas de las cuales solo uno es varón, este está vestido con un traje de batalla, muy pareció al de un samurái de color rojo, cabello largo de color negro al igual que sus ojos, una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, con 1 espada en su cintura y un tipo de escudo en su espalda y para terminar un casco estilo samurái en su mano derecha, miraba a Naruto serio. Las otras 6 chicas hermosas, de cuerpo envidiable enfundadas en kimonos que acentuaban sus figuras de reloj de arena, piernas bien torneadas, anchas caderas y breve cintura, pechos copa D y rostros con facciones finas que le daban un tono angelical.

Naruto esta impresionados con las personas frente a él, el hombre se veía imponente y las mujeres lo miraban con una sonrisa además de ser extremadamente lindas y sexys, una de ellas se acerco a Naruto, llevaba un kimono blanco con soles dorados, un cabello dorado hasta la cintura y ojos amarillos, se agacho a su altura, lo miro fijamente y esbozo una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo, desencajando a todos y asfixiando entre sus pechos al pobre chico que estaba muriendo cómodamente, no es como si esta forma de morir fuera brutal.

-Nee-san lo estás matando, exclamo una de ellas de kimono azul y lunas blancas, cabello a media espalda color plateado y ojos grises hipnotizantes, haciendo que reaccione y suelte al afortunado pelirrojo que estaba totalmente desorientado con un sonrojo en su cara.

-Oh lo siento, me emocione es que es una lindura, dijo con una mirada soñadora sacándole gotas al estilo anime a todos los presentes incluyendo al propio Naruto.

Unos minutos después todos se presentan a un Naruto aun sorprendido.

-Bueno Naruto-kun déjanos presentarnos yo soy Amaterasu la Diosa del Sol dice la rubia que casi mata a Naruto.

-Yo soy Tsukuyomi la Diosa de la Luna dice la chica de cabellos plateados.

-Mi nombre es Yami la Diosa de la Oscuridad dice una de ellas de cabello negro hasta sus rodillas y ojos azul oscuro con un kimono celeste con estampados de lenguas de fuego.

-Hola Naruto-kun, yo soy Hikari la Diosa de la luz, lleva un kimono de color amarillo con estrellas blancas en él, cabello plateado hasta las caderas y hermosos ojos verdes.

Otra chica se presentó, lleva un kimono rosado con pétalos de flores estampados, ojos color lila y cabello a su cintura color morado.

-Puedes llamarme Shinigami y soy la Diosa de la Muerte, dice la chica, Naruto se inquieto un poco, peo bueno no era como si se lo fuera a llevar al reino de los muertos.

El hombre se presento como Susanoo el Dios de las Tormentas.

Decir que el pelirrojo está sorprendido es quedarse corto…

-Es un honor para mí conocer a ustedes sus excelencias, responde el pelirrojo.

Naruto aunque ya más recuperado del shock, aún está impresionado después de todo tener a 6 Dioses enfrente de él no es algo que pasa todos los días. Además de ser algo que nunca pensó que podía pasarle en su vida, no sabían cómo reaccionar ó que decir hasta que Yami la Diosa de la oscuridad hablo…

-Naruto-kun es seguro que te preguntaras ¿Por qué estamos aquí verdad?, dice la Diosa.

Recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte del pelirrojo.

-Bien nosotros hemos venido a darte unos regalos, Kami-sama nos ha dado permiso y por eso estamos aquí, explica Yami.

El pelirrojo está sorprendido de que los dioses le obsequiaran algunos presentes.

-Te daremos estos regalos porque eres una persona muy especial Naruto-kun y mereces algunos presentes especiales, dice la Diosa de la Luna.

-La verdad no sé qué decir, estoy emocionado, sorprendido y confundido, además que no creo merecerlos, dice Naruto.

-Nada de eso Naruto, en tu corta vida has pasado por muchas cosas que nadie debería haberlas pasado, mucho menos un niño, pero tú siempre te mantuviste firme y lo más importante. Tú corazón sigue siendo puro a pesar de vivir lo que has vivido, dice Susanoo.

-Es verdad Naruto-kun y estamos orgullosos de que no te dejaras guiar por el mal, dice Yami.

-Quien empieza, dice Amaterasu

-Yo empezare, mi regalo para ti será otro Dojutsu, el **Sharingan** te pertenece ahora Naruto-kun y por ser un regalo de una deidad no tendrá efectos secundarios cuando evolucione, por lo que no perderás la luz de tus ojos y no necesitaras otro **Sharingan** para que llegue a su etapa final. Kurama te explicará más adelante, que es eso de las etapas, dice Hikari mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Naruto.

-Sigo yo, te obsequiare un poder para tus ojos, será el verdadero **Susanoo** , el más poderoso de todos, lo despertaras cuando evoluciones tu **Sharingan** sin necesidad de los otros 2 poderes, dice Susanoo poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Es mi turno, ¿qué te daré?, a ya se te obsequiare el **Kamui** , otro poder para tu Dojutsu, te permitirá viajar a cualquier lugar en un viaje dimensional y no permite que los ataques físicos te dañen. Además te daré este pergamino en el vienen jutsus de cada elemento sean básicos o avanzados, vienen desde simples hasta complicados, también trae **Genjutsus** , se que te será muy fácil aprenderlos Naruto-kun, dice Yami mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo suertudo...

-Es mi oportunidad de darte los presentes, mi primer regalo será reforzar tu mente y para que seas inmune a los **Genjutsus** , mi segundo regalo será una guía de **Taijutsu** serás el primero en aprenderlo, es llamado **Ryu** **no** **Shinjitsu** (La verdad del Dragón), mi tercer regalo será un pergamino para que aprendas el **Kenjutsu** como un verdadero maestro, él estilo se llama **Kuro** **Uzu** (Remolino Negro) el cual es el estilo del clan Uzumaki, por cierto este el mismo estilo que el de tu madre, se que te ayudara mucho Naruto-kun, y finalmente te daré la habilidad de hacer la mente inmune a los **Genjutsus** a la mente de cada una de tus futuras esposas, dice Tsukuyomi mientras le besaba la comisura de los labios dejando en shock a Naruto, mientras sus hermanos niegan con la cabeza la actitud de ella, ni porque es un niño deja de comportarse como una pervertida.

-Si me permites Amaterasu seguiré yo, te obsequiare a ti el conocimiento de todas las aldeas escondidas, segundo te daré el poder para invocarme cuando necesites ayuda con algún enemigo como lo hizo tu padre, pero a cambio tú no morirás, tu pago será el alma de tu enemigo y estaremos en paz, dice la Diosa de la Muerte mientras lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien soy la última, mi regalo para ti serán las llamas del Sol, no serán como el Katon que tú conoces, puedes considerarlo un nuevo elemento, además te obsequiare está pulsera es para tu invocación, roja para los dragones y negra para los zorros, solo aplica chakra a las pulseras, mientras más chakra apliques más grande será la invocación, dice la Diosa del Sol mientras le besa la frente al pelirrojo y aparecían las pulseras en su mano derecha.

El pergamino que le dio Yami con los Jutsus empezó a brillar, Amaterasu le explico que eran los jutsus del nuevo elemento que se hicieron por si solos. Naruto decidió ponerle al elemento **Enton** (Elemento Llama).

El pelirrojo agradeció todos los obsequios mientras los 6 Dioses se preparan para partir.

-Bueno Naruto-kun nosotros tenemos que retirarnos, dijo Hikari.

-Suerte Naruto-kun", dice Yami mientras desaparecía del lugar en una bola negra.

-Cuídate Naruto-kun, dice Hikari convirtiéndose en una bola blanca y desaparecía.

-Come sano y entrena mucho, dicen Susanoo y Shinigami mientras desaparecían en una bola roja y violeta respectivamente.

-Hazte fuerte, dice Amaterasu mientras desaparecía en una bola amarilla.

-Y muy Guapo, dice Tsukuyomi mientras desaparecía en una bola azul.

-(Bien Naruto entra a la casa y guarda los pergaminos que te dieron los dioses y te diriges a la academia), dice Minato.

 **-(Naruto todos los días antes de partir a la academia dejaras grupos de clones leyendo y practicando los jutsus que hay en los pergaminos de la biblioteca de tus padres, y en las noches entrenaras con nosotros tres aquí en tu mente, por lo menos hasta que puedas comenzar con el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu del pergamino que te dio la diosa Tsukuyomi),** diceKurama.

-(Hai Kurama, Tou-san), dice Naruto.

Después Naruto realizo lo pedido por su padre y al salir de la casa, Kushina levanto de nuevo las barreras que protegen la casa para evitar a personas indeseadas.

En su camino a la academia Naruto se encontró con Tsume Inuzuka la cual va acompañada de su hija Hana Inuzuka, mayor que Naruto por 4 años.

-Hola Naruto como estas? Pregunta Tsume.

-Hola Tsume-san estoy bien y usted? Quien es la niña que la acompaña? Pregunta Naruto.

-Ella es mi hija Hana, dice Tsume.

-Un placer conocerte Hana-chan, dice Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto-kun, dice Hana sonrojada.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun te vez muy bien vestido así, dice Hana aun sonrojada.

Naruto esta vestido con Pantalones azul oscuro, botas de combate negras, una camisa manga corta de color blanca con el logo del Remolino del clan Uzumaki de color rojo en la espalda y el Kanji para Kitsune, un par de calentadores de color azul marino en los brazos y en las manos lleva guantes sin dedos.

-Gracias Hana-chan, dice Naruto dedicándole esa sonrisa suya, haciendo sonrojar a Hana.

-Cachorro quieres ser ninja más fuerte que los que salen de la academia? Pregunta Tsume.

-Sí, Tsume-san, aunque ya estoy entrenando por mi cuenta, dice Naruto.

-Eso es bueno, Hana y yo te podemos ayudar con los ejercicios físicos y el control de chakra, te parece? Pregunta Tsume.

 **-(Naruto acepta la proposición de la líder del clan Inuzuka),** diceKurama.

-(Acepta Sochi, quien mejor que los Inuzuka para ayudarte, además ella era mi mejor amiga), dice Kushina.

-(Está bien Kurama, Kaa-san), dice Naruto.

-Me agrada, con gusto acepto, dice Naruto.

 **-Fin de Flash Back-**

Y así fueron sus días durante 7 años, se acordó del calendario realizado por Kurama para el completar su formación.

-Los primeros dos años Naruto estuvo exclusivamente entrenando su condición física, incrementando su resistencia y velocidad con ejercicios severos con Tsume y Hana Inuzuka y con sellos de gravedad y resistencia. Durante este periodo de tiempo, Naruto aprendido mucho gracias a los clones de sombra y a los regalos de los Dioses. Además en las noches realizo fuertes programas de entrenamiento físico con sus padres y Kurama.

El tercer año Naruto se dedico a aprender el estilo de Taijutsu que le dio la diosa Tsukuyomi. El estilo se llama: **Ryu** **no** **Shinjitsu** (La Verdad del Dragón), es un estilo muy potente y letal lo aprendió con la Guía de Kurama ya que ese es el estilo de Taijutsu de su padre. Durante ese periodo comenzó con los ejercicios de control de chakra con la Guía de Tsume y la ayuda y acompañamiento de Hana Inuzuka además de que por las noches aprendió mucho de estrategias con sus padres y Kurama, sin contar todo lo que aprendió de los libros de la biblioteca de sus padres.

El cuarto año Naruto lo utilizo para desarrollar su habilidad con las armas y se dedico a aprender el estilo de **Kenjutsu** de su clan que le dejo la diosa Tsukuyomi. El estilo se llama: **Kuro** **Uzu** (Remolino Negro) Tsume le consiguió una **Boken** (Espada de Madera) para que aprendas las katas. En las noches con la Guía de Kushina y Kurama Naruto aprendió sobre la forja de armas aunque ya sabía la teoría por el libro que consiguió en la biblioteca de sus padres. Tsume al enterarse de lo que Naruto aprendió le consiguió una gran cantidad de metal de chakra que trajo de una de sus misiones a Tetsu no Kuni. Este metal es una combinación de metal de la más alta calidad que se funde a altas temperaturas y que se mantiene en chakra usado por un grupo de herreros que dará lugar a un metal que es ligero pero muy fuerte y resistente que además puede canalizar chakra sin ninguna dificultad. Naruto después de aprender bien el proceso de forja lo realizo. Curiosamente solo hizo dos Hiraishin Kunais como los de su padre y además se forjo una O-Katana que salió muy interesante. Su longitud es un poco más larga que una hoja normal, la hoja es de color morado oscuro debido a que ese es el color de su chakra y cuando hizo la espada y los Kunais las hojas tomaron ese tono, el mango es de una mano y media lo cual le permitirá utilizar la espada tanto con una como con las dos manos. También a diferencia de las espadas normales que tendrían una ligera curvatura, su espada es completamente recta.

El quinto año lo dedico a la formación **Ninjutsu** , fue uno de los años más duro para Naruto ya que tuvo que aprender todas las características de cada elemento bajo la guía de Kushina aprendió todo sobre el **Suiton** (Elemento Agua) y bajo la guía de Minato aprendió todo sobre el **Futon** (Elemento Viento), mientras bajo la guía de Kurama aprendió todo sobre el **Katon** (Elemento Fuego) y **Raiton** (Elemento Rayo), y el **Doton** (Elemento Tierra) lo aprendió de los libros en la biblioteca de sus padres. Kurama le enseño como combinar los elementos para crear los avanzados, manipularlos correctamente para no crear algún accidente como cuando por error casi rostiza a un pobre ciervo ó como cuando creó una fosa de lava al frente de la casa, pero bueno son solo pequeños errores que se cometen como en cualquier área de aprendizaje. Con sus colosales cantidades de chakra hacia 100 clones para cada elemento y para aprender todos los jutsus del pergamino que le dio la Diosa de la Oscuridad, mientras el original práctica el **Kenjutsu** y **Taijutsu**. Al final ya pudo dominar perfectamente cada elemento…

El sexto año Naruto aprendió el **Fuinjutsu** bajo la guía de sus padres, que no fue nada fácil, principalmente porque debe tener una buena caligrafía para los sellos así como aprender a escribir lo más rápido posible mientras está luchando con alguien. Pero no hay nada que la sangre Uzumaki y la guía de Kushina y Minato no arreglara, para Naruto le fue muy sencillo aprender sobre los sellos, como los de almacenamiento o los de su padre que eran de espacio/tiempo, claro él no sabía de eso pero bueno, además con la ayuda de su madre y su padre alcanzo un nivel que solo unos pocos maestros Uzumakis lograron, al realizar los sellos usando su propio chakra. También sellos de barreras. Naruto avanzo a pasos agigantados sobre dicho arte. Kushina y Minato lo saben Naruto es un maestro de sellos y los enorgullece de manera asombrosa. También empezó con sus Dojutsus, Kurama le dijo que canalizara chakra en sus ojos y pensara en alguno de los dos, se concentro y al abrir los ojos estos eran de color morado con anillos a su alrededor, el entrenamiento con el **Rinnegan** dio inicio empezando con **Tendo** y **Gakido** , le resulto fácil manejar la gravedad y en cuanto a absorber los ataques le fue difícil pero lo manejo bien, siguió **Ningendo** , **Jigokudo** , **Shuraro** fue en menor escala. Con **Ningendo** y **Jigokudo** , fue teoría ya que no tenía con quien practicar. No había nadie para curar ó revivir. **Chikushodo** no fue necesario aunque le explico cómo funciona. Los meses pasaron y ahora Naruto entrena con su **Sharingan** anticipando, esquivando los golpes y copiando los jutsus de Tsume y Hana, y en las noches con sus padres y Kurama, lo más destacable del **Sharingan** del pelirrojo es que no es ese **Sharingan** característico del Uchiha de color rojo y tomoes negros, más bien se mantiene violeta y sus tomoes son de color dorado, 3 en cada ojo símbolo de su madurez. Kurama le explico que si lo usa en batalla esto ayudará a que evolucione al **Mangekyo** y con mucho esfuerzo e interés obtendría el **Eternal** , pero para que pase eso falta mucho. Continuo con sus ejercicios de resistencia y velocidad ahora llevaba sellos de 150 kilos y se mueve como si no los tuviera. Su control de chakra sin duda el mejor…

El último año Naruto aprendió el arte del **Genjutsu** de cómo hacerlos y usarlos en batalla, aprendió todos los **Genjutsus** del pergamino de la Diosa de la Oscuridad, no necesito entrenar en cómo salir de uno, gracias al regalo de la Diosa de la Luna. Naruto entreno bastante y con el **Sharingan** se le hizo más fácil aprenderlos y utilizarlos, en las noches Minato le enseño sus dos Jutsus de alto rango y más letales, le enseño el **Rasengan** , Naruto bajo la guía de Minato todas las noches practicaba el **Rasengan** y en el día mandaba a 100 clones a practicar el **Rasengan** , al final la logro hacer en una semana. Después de eso se dispuso a agregarle chakra elemental, le tomo un par de meses perfeccionar dicha técnica con elemento **Futon** , **Raiton** , **Suiton** y **Katon** , los cuales son de rango S por ser muy peligrosos. Minato tambien le enseño el **Hiraishin** , Naruto durante las noches practicaba dentro de la casa bajo la guía y consejos de su padre y durante el día mandaba a los clones a dividirse en dos grupos un grupo a leer todo sobre el **Hiraishin** en la biblioteca de sus padres y al otro a practicar el **Hiraishin**. Fue avanzando despacio y con calma con dicho jutsu ya que de por si es complicado, 5 meses después y con la de su padre, Naruto logro hacer el **Hiraishin** con sus propios sellos y en los Kunais que él mismo forjo coloco sus sellos del **Hiraishin** junto con un sello de convocatoria para no perderlos.

Tambien durante este año Naruto aprendió a dominar las **cadenas** de chakra con la guía de su madre durante las noches practicaba con su madre y durante el día realizo dos grupos de clones al primero lo mando a leer todo lo que consigan sobre las cadenas de chakra en los libros y pergaminos personales de su madre y al segundo lo mando a entrenar lo aprendido junto a su madre.

Naruto tambien aprendió todo lo que le faltaba de la biblioteca de la casa.

Además este año las deidades volvieron a reunirse con Naruto.

Ya ha caído la tarde y Naruto acaba de terminar su entrenamiento, ahora se encontraba descansando a la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles cerca de la casa de seguridad de su padre…

En un resplandor que le es familiar a Naruto iniciaron acto de presencia las 6 Deidades.

-Me alegra verlos una vez más, dice Naruto sonriendo.

-"Hola Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te ha ido?", Saluda/pregunto Hikari.

-"Es bueno ver que estas bien", dice Yami.

-"Te ves muy bien Naruto-kun", dice Tsukuyomi.

-"Te ha favorecido el entrenamiento Naruto-kun", dice Amaterasu

-"Me alegra verte Naruto-kun", dice Shinigami.

-"Veo vas bien con tu entrenamiento, eso es bueno", dice Susanoo.

-Si todo va bien Hikari-sama, Yami-sama. Responde Naruto.

-"Hemos venido a darte un par de regalos más aparte de fortalecer tu cuerpo, ya que el **Rinnegan** y el **Sharingan** son muy fuertes y tu cuerpo apenas los soporta", dice Hikari.

-Que bien, dice Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Listo Naruto-kun? pregunta Yami.

-Siempre Yami-sama, responde el pelirrojo.

-Bien… aunque tu cuerpo gracias al entrenamiento adquirió una gran resistencia, aun así lo fortaleceremos para que puedas soportar la enorme carga de poder al tener el **Sharingan** y el **Rinnegan** al mismo tiempo y por separados, dice Hikari.

Una vez más las Deidades se reúnen alrededor de Naruto con sus brazos extendidos al frente y un circulo se formo bajo los pies del pelirrojo.

 **-Ten** **no** **shukufuku,** **nikutai** **to** **seishin** **o** **kyoka** **shimasu** (Bendición Celestial, fortalecimiento de cuerpo y alma)" dicen los Dioses al mismo tiempo.

El aura divina que desprenden los dioses entro en contacto con el círculo y luego con Naruto…

Una vez terminado el ritual, las Deidades tomaron un largo respiro.

-Bueno con esto terminamos tu fortalecimiento, dice Hikari.

-Gracias Hikari-sama, responde Naruto mientras se lleva su mano derecha al rostro, exactamente a sus ojos en señal de dolor.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?, pregunta Susanoo preocupado…

-Me arden mucho los ojos, responde el pelirrojo.

-Déjame ver, dice el dios de la tormenta.

El pelirrojo descubrió sus ojos dejando ver su **Rinnegan** activado, pero algo que nadie esperaba sucedió… de este paso al **Sharingan** con tres tomoes, luego a una siguiente etapa el **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** una shuriken de tres puntas y cambiar una vez más, llegando al **Eterno** **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** de tres puntas a seis, pero tres de estas eran más delgadas que las del **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** , las más gruesas se alargaron uniéndose entre sí formando una especie de circunferencia. Las más delgadas sobresalían del semicírculo hecho por las aspas más gruesas. Obviamente estas fases siguen teniendo el color dorado del **Sharingan** de Naruto, para luego volver al **Rinnegan** pero en segundos en los característicos anillos del Dojutsu hicieron acto de presencia 9 tomoes de color dorado sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, más al dios de la tormenta.

-Esto es inesperado, dice el dios de la Tormenta sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo Susanoo-sama? Pregunta Naruto.

-Naruto desactiva tu Rinnegan y trata de activar tu Sharingan, pide el dios de la Tormenta.

El pelirrojo asiente, desactiva su Rinnegan para intentar activar su Sharingan pero no tuvo éxito, algo que le sorprendió lo intento un par de veces más pero nada…

-Valla no esperaba algo como esto, pero es muy interesante, dice el dios de la tormenta.

-¿Sabes porque no puedo activar mi Sharingan Susanoo-sama?, pregunta Naruto.

-Sí creo saberlo, y tengo una teoría de lo que acaba de pasar. Al parecer a recibir la bendición celestial en ti, esta de alguna forma influyo en tus Dojutsus haciendo que el Sharingan evolucione a su etapa final y definitiva, para luego de alguna forma fusionarse con el Rinnegan y así evolucionar al Dojutsu ancestral y del que descienden los demás incluso el Rinnegan, el " **Rinesharingan** " ó " **Rinnegan** **Ancestral** " el Dojutsu más poderoso al contar con los poderes de todos, responde el dios de la Tormenta sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

Luego de explicar el tema respecto a la evolución del Dojutsu de Naruto. Los dioses procedieron a darle los regalos a Naruto.

-Por cierto Naruto-kun te daré otro obsequio, será el **Satsujin** - **sha** **no** **hon'no** (Instinto Asesino) el cual será aterrador para tus enemigos, dice Shinigami dándole un beso en la frente al pelirrojo.

-Yo también te daré un obsequio más Naruto, habrá momentos en los cuales tendrás que llegar a matar a tus enemigos para poder defender a quienes quieres. Pero por ser alguien con un gran corazón dudaras de ello, por lo que te daré… llamémoslo **frialdad** para hacerlo cuando llegue el momento, no es que vas a tener una doble personalidad, dice el Dios de la Tormenta colocando su mano en la cabeza del chico.

Luego de terminar las deidades se despidieron y retiraron…

También durante este año Kurama le enseño a manejar su poder, lo que al principio le causo muchos problemas ya que al pasar de la 4 cola perdía el control y atacaba a quien se le cruzara por él camino, terminando con Kushina tomando el control de un clon de sombra de Naruto y generando sus **cadenas** de chakra lo inmovilizo y Minato calmarlo con un sello de supresión demoniaco y ponerlo a dormir con otro sello. A pesar de eso no se rindió y al final del año ya dominaba 6 de las 9 colas del poder de Kurama.

Durante los 7 años de entrenamiento la relación de Naruto y Hana creció y al final terminaron siendo pareja. Naruto le conto a Hana sobre el ser el último Uzumaki Namikaze y por ende debe practicar la poligamia, es decir debe tener más de una esposa, Hana le dijo que no le importa, que ella siempre estará con él pase lo que pasé ellos dos estarán juntos hasta el final.


End file.
